jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 will be the second season of JayGT. It is set to take place after JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. JayDK, Pennies, Foxy, and Danger will serve as main judges. Episodes Acts Auditioning *'The Duttons', Family Country Band *'Meghan Miller', Singing Ventriloquist *'Nicholas Marks', Flamenco Guitarist *'Southern Girl', Vocal Trio *'Fallon', Singer and Guitarist *'JabbaWockeeZ', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'The Rascals', Vocal Trio *'Jordan & Nasko', Acrobats *'Mr. Big "Who's the Guy" Beal', Saxophonist and Dancer *'Tony La Brea', Singer and Stripper *'Adam Aaron Michaels', Elvis Presley Impersonator *'Erica Marks', Singer *'Mr. Bill', Singer *'Human Slinky', Novelty Act *'Ari Marks', Violinist *'Kyle Gaines', Ventriloquist *'Breeze', Cheerleader *'Season 2 Unnamed Cyr Wheel Acrobat Reject', Cyr Acrobat Reject Wheel Season 2 Unnamed *'The Yo-Yo People', Yo-Yo Act *'Mr. Mystic', Magician *'The Squeezebox Hero', Accordion Player *'Tom Zemke', Disco Singer and Dancer *'Brandon Pereyda', Aerialist *'Sam Adu', Singer/Keyboardist *'Bob Moore and his Amazing Mongrels', Dog Act *'The Pec Brothers', Novelty Act *'Johnny Lonestar', Trick Roper *'Cinda Ramseur', Singer *'Popovich Comedy Pet Theater', Animal Act *'LiL'C', Rapper/Dancer *'Granny Pearl', Stand-up Comedian *'The Magic of Eli Kerr', Magician *'Jonny Come Lately', Rockabilly Band *'Diana Augone', Singer/Dancer *'Cocoa Brown', Stand-up Comedienne *'Liang Patti', Chinese Acrobat *'Manuel Romero', Singer *'Ivan the "Urban Action Figure"', Acrobatic Dancer *'Michael Strelo-Smith', Singer *'Laticia Widman', Closed-Mouth Singer *'Terry Barker', Trumpet Impressionist *'Rick Maisel', Escape Artist *'Maximilliana', Singer *'Normandie Manchester', Dancer *'Tammie Brown', Singer/Dancer *'Galadin', Belly Dancer *'Tika Rainn', Rapper *'Jason & Nolan', Violinists *'Fred Grzybowski', Pogo Stick Acrobat *'Hanne Frederick', Singer *'Sideswipe', Martial Arts Dance Group *'Jason Pritchett', Singer/Guitarist *'Terry Fator', Ventriloquist/Singing Impressionist *'Butterscotch', Beatboxer/Singer *'Boy Shakira', Shakira Impersonator/Dancer *'Cas Haley', Singer/Guitarist *'2nd Story Guys', Stilt Dance Group *'Calypso Tumblers', Acrobatic Dance Group *'Christian Atayde Stoinev', Acrobat *'John Mitchell', Baton Twirler *'The Westminster Chorus', Chorus *'The Fault Line', Rock Vocal Group *'Kevin James', Magician *'Ada Lynn', Singer/Comedienne *'Kashif', Bollywood Dancer *'Consuelo Campbell', Singer *'Francisse Elaine', Singer *'Jon England', Pianist *'Mr. Heart & Soul', Mime/Singer *'Charlie King', Singer/Banjo Player *'Serpentia', Dance Group *'Zaytar', Novelty Act *'L.A. Penetrator', Rock Band *'Coolaid', Hip-Hop Dance Group *'Hot Pink Feathers', Samba/Burlesque Dance Group *'Tony Vera', Fire Breather *'John Kilduff', Painter *'Ari Gorman', Backwards Speaker *'Alex Mooney', Novelty Act *'The Rubberboy', Contortionist *'Odysy', Vocal Group *'Philadelphia Plowden', Stand-up Comedian *'Jimmy Della Valle & Chad Shapiro', Comedy Duo *'Rhythm Extreme', Percussion Group *'Robert Hatcher', Singer *'Illmatic Styles ft. Lazy Legz', Dance Group *'The Great Throwdini', Knife Thrower *'3 Redneck Tenors', Vocal Trio *'Leonid the Magnificent', Novelty Act *'Julienne Irwin', Singer *'Ahmir', Band *'Grandfather & Sage', Singer/Pianist *'The Magic of Anthony Reed', Magician *'Bruce Block', Ventriloquist and Magician *'Byrain Wynbush', Singer *'The Glamazons', Burlesque Vocal Group *'Abenz', Rapper *'Sunshine', Singer *'Oscar and Bernie', Ventriloquist Act *'Johnny Holiday', Act *'Shad-Dai', Vocal Duo *'Sexy Techno Boy', Singer/Dancer *'Pennsylvania Hand Band', Band *'Ricardo Aleman', Stand-up Comedian *'Jay Green', Juggler *'Thoth', Singer/Dancer/Instrumentalist Bonus Acts Come the Judge Cuts, each of the main judges will be voting either a "Yes" (Y) or "No" (X) to each act on whether or not they should make the Top 80. (Place your votes in the order you will be sitting at the Judges' Table: JayDK, Pennies, Foxy, Danger) When placing in their votes, each main judge has a "Non-GB GB" which can be used once per each category, giving an automatic Yes to the act of their choosing. While the non-GB GB can be used for each category, it doesn't need to be. A non-GB GB use for an act will be marked with "Confirmed Participant". Depending on how many acts make it past auditions, however, some of the "Confirmed Participants" might have to be let go. Magicians *'David Blaine', Magician (Confirmed Participant - JayDK) *'Cosentino', Magician (Confirmed Participant - Danger) *'The Sacred Riana', Magician (Confirmed Participant - Pennies) *'Akira Kimura', Comic Magician (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Richard Jones', Magician (Y Y Y Y) Male Singers *'Phil Collins', Singer (Confirmed Participant - JayDK) *'Chris Blue', Singer (Confirmed Participant - Danger) *'Israel Kamakawiwo'ole', Musician (Confirmed Participant - Pennies) *'Leslie Odom Jr', Singer (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Jack Vidgen', Singer (Y Y X Y) *'Damian Lillard', Rapper (Y Y X Y) *'Tupac Shakur', Rapper (Y Y Y Y) *'O. Enkh-Erdene', Singer (Y Y X Y) *'Xboy', Dubstep Musician (Y Y Y Y) *'Moby', DJ and Singer (Y X Y Y) *'Mo-Do', Arnold Lookalike/Soundalike Techno Singer (Y Y Y Y) *'Sawyer Fredericks', Singer/Guitarist (X Y Y Y) *'Paul Abrahamian', Singer (Y Y X Y) *'Steve Earle', Singer (Y Y Y Y) *'Paul Potts', Opera Singer (Y Y Y X) *'Adam Lambert', Vengeful Singer (Y Y Y X) *'John Hickman', Singer (Y Y X Y) Comedians *'Kevin Hart', Comedian (Confirmed Participant - Danger) *'Aniz Anzari', Stand-up Comedian (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Clayton English', Stand-up Comedian (Y Y X Y) *'Dat Phan', Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y X) *'Jeff Dunham', Ventriloquist (Y Y Y Y) Dance *'UDI', Light-Up Dance Crew (Confirmed Participant - Danger) *'Boyband', Hip-Hop Dance Crew (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Swing Latino', Salsa Dance Group (Y Y Y X) *'Poreotics', Dance Group (Y Y Y X) *'Robots For Christ', Popping Dance Duo (X Y Y Y) *'Rudolf Nureyev', Ballet Dancer (Y Y Y X) Bands *'Diaspora Yeshiva Band', Jewish Rabbi Band (Confirmed Participant - JayDK) *'OK Go', Band (Confirmed Participant - Pennies) *'Airport Impressions', Band (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Goo Goo Dolls', Rock Band (Y Y Y Y) *'Tegan & Sara', Music Duo (Y Y X Y) *'No Doubt', Band (Y Y Y Y) *'Talk Talk', Band Band (Y Y Y X) *'WORLD ORDER', Japanese Band and Robotic Dancers (Y Y Y Y) Vocal Groups *'Pentatonix', A Capella Group (Confirmed Participant - JayDK) *'Rak-Su', Vocal Group (Confirmed Participant - Pennies) *'Collabro', Opera Group (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Sonny and Cher', Vocal Duo (Y Y X Y) *'Bars & Melody', Singing Pop Duo (X Y Y Y) Instrumental Musicians *'Darude', DJ (Confirmed Participant - JayDK) *'Feng E', Guitarist (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Danger', Techno Musician (Confirmed Participant - Pennies) *'Eric Calderone', Metal Musician (Y X Y Y) *'Ludvig van Beethoven', Classical Composer (Y Y X Y) Danger Acts *'Robbie Maddison', Motorbike Stunt Performer (Confirmed Participant - Danger) *'Blackthorne', Danger Act (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) Female Singers *'Enya', Singer (Confirmed Participant - JayDK) *'Genesis Nava', Mean Singer (Confirmed Participant - Danger) *'Aida Nikolaychuk', Singer (Confirmed Participant - Pennies) *'Barbra Streisand', Showtune Singer (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) Novelty Acts *'Olivier de Sagazan', Disturbing Artist (Confirmed Participant - JayDK) *'Trip Hazard & Lucy', Dog Act (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Nitish Bharti', Sand Artist (Y Y Y Y) Acrobats *'Johanna Quaas', Gymnast (Confirmed Participant - JayDK) *'Ronnie Shalvis', Parkour Performer (Confirmed Participant - Danger) *'Yuzuru Hanyu', Figure Skater (Confirmed Participant - Foxy) *'Jurassic Parkour', Parkouring T-Rex (Y Y Y Y) Category:Seasons